


Revamped

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Batman vs. Robin (2015), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: DICK GRAYSON IS NOT TALON, Heavy Angst, Kidnapped, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Psychological Torture, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: My friend on G+ had requested this so I thought, eh why not. So here's all that my worn out and exhausted brain could come up with.WARNING: Threats of Rape that could be triggering to some younger readers so if your 12 and under you probably shouldn't read unless you have parent permission.Also VERY graphic violent scenes in this.YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED





	Revamped

**Author's Note:**

> My friend on G+ had requested this so I thought, eh why not. So here's all that my worn out and exhausted brain could come up with.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Threats of Rape that could be triggering to some younger readers so if your 12 and under you probably shouldn't read unless you have parent permission.   
> Also VERY graphic violent scenes in this.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

_Oursoulsevictedfromthebodiesofours_ _Helpus_ _WeWereGivenNewLifeThat'sBeenHoldingOurAnger_ _Helpus_ _Toultimatelygetourrevene._

 

 

 

 

 

_"They don't care, Damian._

_They never will._

_But I **do.**  _

_I **do** care."_

 

_Damian screamed again as another vision sent electric shocks up his body._

_A figure that looked to be his father stood with his back turned, turning around in one full swing._

_Damian saw that his eyes were **black**. And as if on cue, black tears fell from his face and mouth as it opened._

_He screamed again._

 

 

 

 

 

Talon watched as his _'soon to be partner',_ shrieked as he pressed a button that would send another wave of shocks up his body. He didn't want to do this, but, if he wanted to Damian to _cooperate,_ then it had to be done.

 

 

 

 

 

He had to admit, this one was tough to crack. He knew that he had probably barely scratched the _surface_ yet. 

 

 

 

 

 _Just a little longer_. He kept telling himself, trying to patient with the boy.

 

 

 

 

 

Talon sighed as he turned off the machine that Damian was strapped too. He watched as the boy instantly relaxed, panting and coughing up a bit of blood as tears mixed in with it. 

 

 

 

 

 

"That's enough for today." He said, walking over and unstrapping Damian from the table. Then picking him up and carrying him back to the cell where he had been keeping Richard.

 

 

 

 

 

Talon carefully sat Damian on the concrete floor of the cell. The younger was still panting pretty heavily, he was afraid for a moment that he couldn't breathe. 

 

 

 

 

 

He then gently brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face, cooing to him softly as the boy began to sob silently. "Shh, _pretty bird._ Your alright..." Damian seemed to calm a bit at that. "That's right, your okay."

 

 

 

 

 

 _"MMH!"_ Talon looked up as he saw Richard, who was chained to the wall with a gag in his mouth, struggling against the binds. Glaring at him and trying to say something behind the gag.

 

 

 

 

 

Talon huffed, walking over to the man. He then ripped the red ball out of his mouth, watching as Dick panted heavily before going back to glaring at him.

 

 

 

 

 

"Leave. Him. _Alone!_ You _monster!_ " Talon slapped him.

 

 

 

 

 

" _Monster?_ Now that wasn't very nice. You really need to learn some manners." Dick spit in his face. He then slapped him once more.

 

 

 

 

 

"Y'know, maybe if I play with your little birdie over there, maybe that could get you to quiet down a little." The younger man looked at him, eyes widened, at the corner of his eye.

 

 

 

 

 

"You...you _wouldn't_." Talon smirked as he shrugged.

 

 

 

 

 

"Y'never know." He began. "I've been dying to touch him. I mean, have you seen how cute and adorable he is?" He then turned to Dick, smirk widening. "I'm surprised you haven't taken him for yourself, _Night Wing_." 

 

 

 

 

 

Dick's eyes twitched. He couldn't even believe what he was hearing. I mean...he's thought about it-but no. _Never_. He would _never_ take advantage of Damian like that.

 

 

 

 

 

Talon looked at him one more time before walking over to Damian who was still passed out on the floor. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dick watched as the older male ran in his hand over the young boy's back. He shuddered a bit. "Stop! He's just a kid!" Talon looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm pretty sure you have no room to talk, _Richard_. Since Slade had also taken you when you were not much younger than-"

 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Talon smirked.

"I have my ways." Dick hissed through his teeth.

" 'My ways' my _ass_." He mumbled.

 

Talon then proceeded to take off Damian's Robin suit, but not before an explosion went off in the room.

Jason Todd entered, looking _pissed_.

 

 

 

 

 

Talon recovered quickly and went after the Red Hood, pouncing on him. Jason dodged easily, shooting at him, but Talon was too quick. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jason continued to shoot out bullets, he was growing frustrated as he seemed to be able to deflect or dodge all of his attacks. Then, Talon came up in his face. Jason gasped, expecting a blow that...didn't come.

 

 

 

 

 

He looked over Talon's shoulder's and saw Damian there, panting with tears streaming down his face. His arm was out as though he had thrown something and.... _oh god_.

 

 

 

 

 

Talon had a _knife_ thrown through his neck, the body falling to the ground after a couple seconds.

 

 

 

 

 

Jason continued to stare at Damian even as the boy fell onto the floor and blacked out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
